


Treasured Pet [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [100]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fanart, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Superior Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony loves his knew pet, he travelled through the multiverse just to find him. Tony deserves the best of the best, of course.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Treasured Pet [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 2 prompt [ “Superior Iron Man” [S5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/625276115041320960/my-card-for-the-stony-bingo-2020-round-2)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
